Until Tomorrow
by Lady Riss
Summary: What do we do now? Post 3x05
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, I loved 90210. And it got me thinking… "We have to tell your family." Guess who's Silver's family is! Kelly! So… I'm putting her in again. Disregard my last one "Keys and the Floor" because they are not related.

PS: How has no one else written a post 3x05! Seriously, guys!

Disclaimer: Not mine! If it was we all know Kelly Taylor would be back!  
-

"Shit!" Silver shouted as she entered the room with Naomi and Adrianna.

Adrianna was the first to move, "Oh my God, Silver." She swiftly moved to her side, "I can't believe that happened."

Naomi sat in front of the computer frozen, Cannon's smug smile still imprinted in her mind. And that damn smile was always the same: that night, the first day of school, that night after Silver had told her she didn't believe her, and tonight. That same damn smile.

Silver walked towards Naomi and put her hand on her shoulder only to have Naomi flinch so heavily that she fell off the chair. "Shit!" Naomi shouted.

"God, Nay, I'm so sorry!" Silver kneeled down toward her friend.

Naomi quickly stood up and shook herself, "No, Silver. It's fine." She glanced up and smiled, "thanks for trying though." She looked around the room and held herself for a moment, "I'm actually going to get going. I have homework."

Silver's eyes squinted in confusion but she just nodded, "Alright."

Naomi nodded then hugged Silver, "I'm glad you're safe," she whispered.

As she walked out the door Adrianna gave Silver a questioning glance but Silver just shrugged. Maybe getting caught like this was for the best. Naomi was right, she was safe.  
-

Silver walked through the door of her home and waited for an angry Kelly to berate her. She closed the door softly and gave a sigh of relief when Kelly popped her head out from the kitchen with a smile instead of a glare. "Hey, did you and Ade get your project done?"

Silver gave a ginger nod, "Sort of. We messed up somewhere, so we have to fix it later."

Kelly gave a slight frown then smiled again, "You'll figure it out."

"I certainly hope so."  
-

Silver walked into West Beverly more confident than she thought would be possible after last night. She was just thankful the school administration apparently decided to call Kelly today instead of last night… it was a nice break.

She had seen Cannon, of course, and because she was Silver she could not resist making the bastard squirm. "We have a plan," she had told him. When Naomi had asked what the plan was she was ashamed that she had nothing. But there was still pride in watching Cannon's nerves sky-rocket. The two had walked away, arms linked and laughing.

As the day progressed Silver tried to think of a plan, of something that would be so rock solid no one could question it. She had to admit, luring him in was questionable and she should have seen it coming that they would blame her. What she really needed was to get a taped confession.

She sighed heavily and hung her head low.  
-

Silver walked into the door of her home and could instantly feel the tension. She took a deep breath and looked for her sister. "Kelly?" she tried calling out.

"In the living room," Kelly's voice was not as bouncy or chirp as it usually was and this caused Silver some distress. She found her sister sitting on the couch. Silver's heart began to race in a familiar way—whenever she was about to get punished her heart began the same frantic beating. "Have a seat," Kelly told Silver. She did as she was told. For a moment or two the two just sat there while Kelly stared at Silver and Silver stared at the floor. "Are you taking your medication?"

"Of course!" Silver defended.

Kelly bit her lip and nodded slowly, "So tell me. What the hell happened last night?"

Silver sighed and rubbed her palms on her thigh, "I needed help with a project."

"Stop it, Silver. Stop lying. What were you thinking?"

"That Cannon could help with the project."

"What project!" Kelly finally demanded, "You keep mentioning this but as far as I know no class has assigned a real project yet."

"It wasn't for school… not really."

"Then, why," Kelly tried again, "would you need Mr. Cannon's help?"

"Because the prick deserves to get caught!" Quickly she covered her mouth and her eyes went wide.

Kelly's eyes became confused, "What?"

Silver cleared her throat and stood, "Nothing."

Kelly was on her sister's heel, "What do you mean?"

Silver walked faster, "Nothing. I didn't mean anything."

Kelly grabbed her sister's arm and spun her around, "Erin, what are you talking about?"

Silver's anger quickly materialized into tears, "He… he…" She took a deep breath and swiped her eyes clean. She looked right into Kelly's eyes and took a deep breath, "He raped Naomi."

The word stung the air and Kelly released her hold on her sister, "What?"

Silver clenched her teeth, "The bastard raped Naomi."

Kelly's eyes looked around the room for a minute, "You sure?"

Silver's face showed anger at her sister's questioning but resolved it when she remembered that she hadn't believed Naomi either. "Yeah," she whispered, "I'm sure."

Kelly walked away and back into the living room, "Is she okay?"

Silver shrugged, "I don't know. She OD'ed the other night… even if it was on accident."

Kelly's face scrunched, "And she's back home? Living by herself?" Silver nodded, "God, Erin, invite the girl to stay here. She doesn't need to be alone right now." Kelly began to pace, "If Dylan hadn't been there… I would have died," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Silver asked sharply.

Kelly stopped her pacing, "What?"

Silver looked hurt, "What did you just say?"

Kelly looked to either side of her and smiled, "Who? Me? I didn't say anything," she tried to play off.

Silver stepped back, "Kelly…"

Kelly bit her lip and ran her tongue along the place where her lip had been split all those years ago. Her heart began to race and she looked at her sister, remembering how she had used the innocent girl in a lie to Donna to explain the injury. Kelly looked around the room again and sighed, tears began to fill in her eyes, "Just tell her to come over. She can't be alone right now."  
-

That night Naomi knocked on Silver's door quietly and unsurely. Silver answered the door, her well practiced mask already in place, "Hey, Nay."

Naomi gave a half smile, "Hey." Silver could see something was wrong, but she wasn't sure if it was the Cannon fiasco or something else entirely. Soon, Naomi answered the uncertainty for her, "Jen had her baby." Naomi gave a half smile, "It's a boy."

Silver smiled, "That's great, Nay! You're an aunt!"

Naomi shrugged, "Jen didn't even tell me. Annie did."

Silver felt her anger swell again, why couldn't the world just give Naomi Clark a break? "I'm sorry," she said, because what else was there to say?

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I honestly just don't get why she doesn't like me…" she paused and gave a bitter laugh, "Okay, I get why she doesn't like me _now_, but what about when I was little? I wasn't always a bitch."

"Naomi you aren't a bitch," Silver soothed.

Again Naomi just shook her head, "But I am." She looked up at Silver with a sudden realization, "I lie all the time. I hurt those I love to get what I want… I'm the bitch who cried wolf." An angry smile formed on her lips, "I deserved everything that bastard did."

"Naomi, stop it…" Silver whispered and closed the distance between her and her friend, "You did not deserve that. No one does."

Naomi stood before her friend and a true look of confusion came across her pale face, "I just don't understand why he had to _smile_ while he did it."

"Are the nightmares back?" she asked gently.

Naomi's face crumbled, "They never went away."

Silver closed her eyes slowly, "Naomi, you need help." Finally Naomie just collapsed, her body finally giving into the exhaustion she had felt for so long. And soon, as images of that night flashed before her and the memory of his touch hit her all over again she began to cry.

"Girls?" Kelly walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw them, "is everything okay?" Silver gave a desperate glance in Kelly's direction and motioned to Naomi. "Naomi," Kelly said softly and knelt beside her as well, "what is it?"

Something inside Naomi snapped. Silver was great, she was amazing really. But… she wasn't a mom. She wasn't an adult who supposedly held all the answers; she wasn't a maternal type whose soft voice and comforting strokes could take away all the pain. So, Naomi moved into Kelly's arms.

Kelly was startled but embraced the girl. She knew Naomi growing up only slightly, watching her and Silver occasionally, and even less in middle school. Hugging the obviously broken girl she certainly wished she knew her more. "Shh…" Kelly cooed, "it'll be okay."

Naomi sobbed louder and clung to Kelly's shirt, "But it won't!" the voice was muffled from sobs and Kelly's shoulder but Kelly understood.

She began to stroke Naomi's hair, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Naomi stayed silent, "It'll make you feel better," Kelly tried.

Naomi's tears began to dissolve and she released her grip on Kelly. Slowly she pushed herself back against the counter and drew her knees to her chest and placed her arms on her knees and her head on her arms, "I can't." She finally whispered. "It's too much."

Kelly moved toward the girl again, as did Silver. Silver reached for Naomi's hand and held onto it, tight. "You can tell her," Silver urged.

Naomi looked back to Silver and shook her head, "She won't believe me."

Silver's eyes began to sting, "She will. I swear."

Naomi shook her head again, "You didn't."

Silver felt her stomach drop, "I know. And I'm sorry, but she will. I _swear_."

Naomi closed her eyes, "I don't want anyone else to know."

"She can help you."

"I don't think I can do it."

Silver gave a small smile, "You're Naomi freakin' Clark, you can do whatever you want."

Naomi gave a bitter laugh, "Naomi Clark died in that room. He killed her."

"Who, Naomi?" Kelly asked the girl, taking a pause from Silver as a sign to reenter the conversation. "Who?"

Naomi squeezed Silver's hand, "Mr. Cannon. He—he…" She took a deep breath, "he raped me."

Kelly nodded slowly and reached out to Naomi, taking her other hand. "When was the last time you slept?"

The exhausted girl just shrugged, "May?"

Kelly stood up, "Come on, let's get you to bed. Silver or I can lay with you until you fall asleep. Trust me, it makes all the difference in the world."

Naomi nodded gingerly and let Kelly lead the way to the guest bedroom. Silver followed close behind but left for a moment to get some pajamas for Naomi. She walked back in the door as Naomi was washing her face. She looked at Kelly with a small hint of desperation, "What do we do now?"

"For now, you lay with her until she sleeps," Kelly patted Silver's cheek and smiled. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow."  
-

A/N: I'm thinking this may be a two-shot…? Yes? :) Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second part is up! Yay! Thank you so much for the review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.  
-

Kelly woke up first the next morning. She yawned, stretched, and listened for the sounds of an awake little boy. After a few seconds she was greeted by the sounds of Spongebob's laugh. Kelly even laughed to herself and pushed the covers away. Once her feet touched the cold hardwood floors she was officially awake.

"Sammy?" She called as she walked down the hall, "do you want pancakes or French toast?" Kelly reached the living room and saw her little boy sitting in front of the TV, laughing. She turned to get to the kitchen when she spotted Naomi, "Oh," she said in surprise.

Naomi gave a shy smile and curled into herself a little, "Morning, Ms. Taylor."

Kelly's face turned into a grimace, "Kelly, please." Then she smiled, "Good morning. Pancakes or French toast? Sammy isn't answering."

Naomi gave a small smile, "French toast."

Kelly returned her smile, "French toast it is!" She turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen.

Naomi glanced at Spongebob then at back at Kelly's back and decided to follow her. Naomi reached the kitchen a few beats behind Kelly and leaned against the counter, "Can I help?"

Kelly looked around, "Umm… Actually, I think I got it. Just make yourself at home." She smiled at Naomi, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Naomi smiled, "Coffee."

"Coming right up," Kelly said with a laugh. As she poured the water she looked out the corner of her eye and saw a somewhat jittery Naomi. "So," she began casually, "how'd you sleep?"

Naomi shrugged, "Fine, I guess." Naomi gave a slight laugh, "I forgot Silver is a covers hog."

Kelly laughed too, "Yeah. Did she hog the bed too? She's notorious for that."

Naomi laughed as well, "No, I don't remember her doing that." She fiddled with her thumbs for a moment. She looked up at Kelly, opened her mouth, then looked back down at the floor.

Kelly mixed the batter and looked over her shoulder, "Wanna talk about last night?"

Naomi fiddled with her hands, "I don't know what to say."

Kelly shrugged and dunked a piece of bread into the batter, "Whatever you want to say."

"Are you going to tell?"

Kelly inhaled sharply, "I honestly haven't figured it out yet." She put the bread on the skillet, "Since I don't work at West Bev anymore I don't really have a legal obligation… But he's still working there. He's still working with other girls."

Naomi shivered, "No one's going to believe me."

Kelly shook her head, "That's not true. If you come forward people will believe you."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Don't you get it? I'm the girl who cried wolf."

Kelly paused for a moment and flipped the toast over on the skillet, "I still believe you."

Naomi's began to tear up, "Really?" She inhaled again, "I think you're the first person who didn't question it."

Kelly titled her head, "Who all knows?"

Naomi closed her eyes for a moment, "Silver… and she told Annie and Adrianna."

Kelly took out the first piece of toast and handed it to her, "For you," she said with a smile.

Naomi took the toast gingerly, "Thank you."

Kelly began to work on the next piece of toast, "Are you not happy Annie and Adrianna know?"

Naomi shrugged, "I didn't want anyone to know. The only reason I told Silver was because he asked her back to watch that damn documentary."

Kelly's fork froze over the toast, "Wait. What?"

Naomi's face looked horror stricken, "He's her academic advisor guy. I told her she had to be careful and get away."

"When was this?" Kelly turned to Naomi.

Naomi backed towards the counter, "I don't know, the day of my party." There was a silence as Naomi began to panic, "I didn't leave her alone with him. I sat in the hall until she left, they left the door open."

Kelly finally turned her body to Naomi, confusion written all over, "What?"

"I swear, I didn't leave them alone. She might have been mad at me but we've been friends forever and I would never put her in danger like that," Naomi rambled.

"Cannon is her advisor?" Kelly asked. Naomi nodded. Kelly sighed and decided to ask Silver about it later. "Can I ask what you girls thought you'd accomplish from the other night?"

Naomi shrugged, "We thought inappropriate behavior would at least get him kicked out of West Bev."

Kelly returned to the toast, "I'm not going to lie. That was a really… risky move."

Naomi's face crumbled again, "I know." Her eyes filled with tears again, "I'm so sorry." And soon her hands covered her face and Naomi slid back to the floor.

Kelly internally cursed herself and turned off the skillet, "Oh, Naomi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She scooted closer to the young girl, "I think I just got overprotected of Silver. Please, forgive me."

Naomi twisted her head from side to side, "I don't know what to do. I don't have anywhere to go."

Kelly finally sat next to Naomi, "You can stay here as long as you like. And don't worry about anything, you're safe here," she said as she clutched onto Naomi's hand.  
-

Silver woke up in an empty bed. "Naomi?" she called out. She groaned and stood up, laughing when she heard Spongebob's voice, "Sammy." She walked to the living room, "Morning, kiddo."

"Good morning, Aunt Silver!" The young boy greeted, "Mommy's in the kitchen."

Silver ruffled his hair, "Thanks."

She stepped into the kitchen and saw Kelly and Naomi sitting at the table, empty plates before them, "Morning guys."

Kelly and Naomi hushed their conversation and greeted Silver. Naomi was the first to speak. "Sil, I forgot how long you like to sleep in," she joked.

Silver smiled, "Give me a break. I may be a hard aspiring journalist by week, but by weekend I'm only 17." She laughed at herself, "Wow, that was lame."

Naomi smiled and waved her hand, "We love you anyway."

Silver looked down at the table, "What's that?" Between Naomi's fingers was a little business card.

Naomi looked down at the card, "Oh, just something your sister thought might help." A moment passed. "You should really have some toast. It was amazing," Naomi said trying to ease the tension.

Silver gave a half smile, "Yeah, they usually are." She went over and made a plate and sat down with them, "Do we have any plans for today?"

Kelly nodded, "Sammy wanted to go to Logan's birthday party, I thought we could do some shopping since it's officially fall and we're gonna stop by Naomi's place to pick up some of her clothes."

Silver nodded, "Cool."  
-

The three girls walked into Naomi's place, laughing. "Okay," Kelly began, "we got thirty minutes before I have to pick up Sammy."

Naomi smiled, "I shouldn't take too long." She walked into her room, "Silver wanna help? My suitcases are under the bed."

"Of course," Silver walked over to the bed and grabbed the largest suitcase. She opened it and laughed, "God, Nay, there's still stuff in here."

Naomi shrugged, "Just throw it in the dirty laundry, please."

Silver laughed and did as she was told. She was about to walk away when she spotted red, "Hey, Naomi, don't you want this dry cleaned… or at least hung up?" She asked with a slight hint of playfulness.

Naomi turned around and her face fell—it was the red dress from that night. "I, uh, I don't want it." She took a breath and tried to steady herself but she still took an unconscious step back, "Just throw it away."

Silver gave a confused look, the whole time keeping her eye on the dress, "Why? Because you wore it once?" She laughed again, "Nay, it's a nice dress, at least donate it."

"No! Silver," She began in a strained voice, "just throw it out."

Kelly's narrowed her eyes and took in the scene before, "Naomi, hold on…" Naomi stopped her actions and looked at Kelly, "is that the dress from the night it happened." Naomi nodded grimly. "Have you washed it?"

Naomi shook her head the same time Silver tossed the garment like hot metal, "I just took it off. I guess it fell in there… I didn't even notice."

Silver looked at Naomi in confusion, "It happened at Passing of the Torch?"

Naomi looked around the room as if she was looking for an out. Not finding one she finally gave up, "Yeah. My car broke down. His light was the only one on. I thought he could help me." She sat on the couch and Silver joined her. "We watched that stupid documentary, he asked if he could hold my hand and I got weirded out so I tried to leave. He… he, um, slapped me," Naomi began to cry and Silver took her hands, "I remember everything and it won't go away. He pushed me against that wall and… Oh, it was awful," she cried.

Silver enveloped Naomi and cradled her as Naomi cried.

Kelly looked at her watch then stepped towards the two girls, "Naomi…?" Naomi released herself from Silver's grasp and looked at her, "I know how we can at least get him fired."

Naomi looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You didn't wash the dress, right?" Naomi shook her head, "Take it to the police. There's evidence on the dress. And, even if it's degraded witnesses can testify you were in that dress the night of the dance and it was not torn then."

Naomi looked at Kelly in surprise, "Really? That'll work?"

Kelly shrugged, "It's worth a shot."  
-

Kelly decided to make a pit stop at her house before picking up Sammy. She gave Silver the keys to the car and decided to walk and pick up her son. She told the two girls to go straight to the police and take the dress in a plastic bag.

"Can I speak with Detective Valez?" Naomi asked the front desk, remembering the detective from after the quake.

The man at the front desk nodded and asked her to sit down.

"Who's Detective Valez?" Silver asked.

Naomi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "After the earthquake I talked to her. I was going to press charges when I found out he was back for this school year."

"I didn't know that…"

The two sat in silence as they waited for Detective Valez. Twenty minutes of waiting and finally the detective showed up. "Miss… Clark, right?"

Naomi nodded and stood, "This is my friend Silver and I brought this. I don't know if it'll help." She opened the bag and showed her the dress, "It's from that night."

The detective looked surprised, "And it hasn't been washed?" Naomi shook her head and the detective smiled, "This actually may do more than you thought it would."  
-

"How'd it go?" Kelly asked when the two waked in.

"It was exhausting," Naomi answered. Silver nodded mutely. "I didn't know it would take three hours just to get a statement."

Kelly nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's crazy." As selfish and wrong as it was, part of Kelly was happy Naomi never went through a rape kit. That was probably the most brutal part. "Did they say anything about the dress?"

Silver nodded, "They said they would look into it. They may get lucky and find something."

Kelly smiled, "That's good… Alright, ladies, are you ready for bed?"

Simultaneously the two looked at the clock: 11:02 P.M. Silver laughed and nodded, "I can't believe it, but yeah. I actually am." Naomi did the same. The two stood and Silver walked towards her sister, "Thanks, Kel. For everything."

Kelly gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, "Anytime, love you, Silver."

Naomi followed quickly behind Silver and gave Kelly a hug as well. "Thanks, for everything," Naomi whispered.

Kelly stroked Naomi's hair, "Of course. Get some sleep, okay?"

Naomi smiled, "I'll try. Good night."

Kelly smiled and kissed her hand and then rested it on Naomi's cheek, "Night."  
-

Kelly was about to turn off her lamp when Silver crept into the room, "Silver, what's up?"

Silver closed the door behind her and went into Kelly's bed, "Can we talk for a little while?"

Kelly nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

Silver fiddled with the blankets, "How do you know what to do with Naomi?"

Kelly tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Silver shrugged, "How do you know how to handle her. To make her feel safe and… I don't know. She's just different around you."

Kelly gave a half smile, "I was a guidance counselor. I had some training on my side."

Silver shook her head, "That's not it. …please don't make me ask."

Kelly sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, "Okay… Do you remember when you were about six, I had a split lip?" Silver just shook her head. Kelly gave a small smile, "Of course not, you were little. Well, um… I went to go to talk to Dylan one night and this guy came out of nowhere," Kelly's voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat, "He, uh, he pushed into an alley and…" A tear slipped and Kelly quickly wiped it away, "He held a knife to me the whole time."

Silver's eyes misted over, "I'm sorry."

Kelly looked back at her sister with a watery smile and grabbed her hands, "Don't be. I'm fine." She patted her hands and took a deep breath, "Naomi will be fine too. I promise. She'll really start to heal when she gets her justice. Now, go be with her. Get some rest."

"Okay," Silver conceited, "Good night."

"Night, Erin."  
-

A/N: First of all, I'm almost positive the dress has no physical evidence left on it, but it's my fic so I can do what I want. (: Second, I didn't have Kelly disclose the almost date rape in high school or the fact that she killed her rapist to Silver because that's a lot to handle. Third, I didn't remember the detectives name so I made one up... Sorry! Fourth, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's my own damn fault that I didn't click "Complete" on the dragbox… so, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
-

"Sammy, let's go!" Kelly shouted down the hall as she grabbed his lunch, backpack, her car keys, and a briefcase, "Silver, Naomi, we're leaving!" She grabbed a cup of coffee as Sammy ran out the door. She was about to walk out the door when she tripped—spilling her coffee all over herself. "Dammit!"

Silver rushed down the stairs, "Kel? What's wrong?"

"Someone's shoe tripped me," Kelly retorted, stripping in front of the door. She eyed her sister and took in the bagginess and dressiness of her attire, "take off your shirt."

Silver began to unbutton, "You could at least buy me dinner," she laughed as she tossed the clean shirt to her sister.

Kelly smiled and frantically put on Silver's shirt, "Look, I love Naomi, but if she keeps leaving her crap everywhere, I'm going to kill her."

Silver bit her lip and nodded nervously, crossing her arms, "Yeah."

"Alright, I'm going, see you later!" Then she was gone and pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah," Silver mumbled, "see ya." She walked over to the door and picked up her shoe, clutching it with a smile.  
-

Naomi sat in the driver's seat and gripped her steering wheel, "So… I was talking to my attorney and the psychiatrist and they want me to move in with family."

Silver furrowed her brow, "What?"

Naomi shrugged, "For my defense they say it's best that I have family support to help my image… if it goes to trial."

Silver looked guilty, "Is this about this morning?"

Naomi laughed and looked at Silver, "This morning?"

"Kelly didn't mean it. She' s not going to kill you… You are more than welcome in our home," Silver explained frantically.

"Wow," Naomi gave a small laugh, "I didn't even know she figuratively kicked me out. But, no, that's not it. I've been thinking about it for a while and I prepared a… presentation of sorts."

"A presentation?"

Naomi nodded, "I figured out how this would help Jen with her reputation, how the sympathetic sister and part care taker and healer would look good for business… or whatever. I also have proof to show that Mr. Cannon did what he did. I just… I don't know. I hope if I approach it like business she'll go with it."

Silver shook her head and her eyes shined with concern, "You shouldn't have to convince your _sister_ to take you in after you were _raped_ by making it a _business_ agreement."

Naomi shrugged, "That's just how this family is, it's how she is. You just… don't understand."

Silver opened her car door, "You're right, I don't." Naomi stepped out of the car as well, "But you know you are more than welcome in our home, always."

Naomi smiled and wrapped an arm around her best friend, "I know."  
-

Jen sat before her sister, holding Jacque, "What is it?"

"Okay," Naomi began with a slight shake in her voice, "Before you completely knock it, I want to tell you have I proof." Jen sighed and nodded.

Naomi licked her lips, "Something… happened last May." She took a deep breath, "And it resulted in criminal charges—"

Jen sighed, "God, Naomi, what did you do?"

Naomi looked hurt and tears filled her eyes, "I didn't do anything."

Jen sighed, "Save the dramatics."

Naomi glared, cleared her throat and prepared herself. "Fine," she took one final breath, "last year a teacher raped me, I freaked out, moved in with Silver, turned in my dress form that night, and am going to trial."

Jen had stopped bouncing her baby at some point and stared at Naomi, "What?"

Naomi began to fidget with her hands, "The dress had his blood on it and the entire reason I'm tell you this is because my attorney thinks it would be a good idea to move in with you."

Jen stood and placed Jacque in his crib, then stood in front of her sister, "I don't understand."

"Look," Naomi tensed, "if you agree this will look really good for your reputation as a person and may help with business—"

Jen stopped her, "No," she looked Naomi, "I don't get why you're telling me this now."

Naomi gave a confused look, "Because my attorney said—"

"No," Jen said, "why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

Naomi looked even more confused, "Why would I?"

Jen released her clenched fingers, "Because I'm your sister!"

Naomi gave a small laugh then straightened up, "Oh, you're serious."

Jen looked hurt, "Am I that awful?"

The moment hung in the air. Finally, Naomi cleared her throat, "I… I, uh, I didn't tell anyone."

When Jen looked up from the floor tears were actually in her eyes, "I'm your big sister."

Naomi gave an exasperated look, "Who stole the attention and care, who slept with my boyfriend and who kicked me out!"

"Yeah, but…" Jen walked away, "Remember when you were five?"

Naomi shook her head in confusion, "Barely."

Jen bit her lip, "There was a thunderstorm and you ran into my room. You were so scared. You crawled into my bed and made me promise to protect you. Even then you were a persistent little thing."

"Jen… I—"

"I failed you…" Slowly Jen sat down on the couch and rested her chin on her hands, "and I am so sorry."

Naomi looked around the room then at her sister, "Jen?"

"I swear to you I never meant for things to get this bad between us. I figured you'd be bitchy during your teenage years like I was, then when you turned twenty three or so and started a family we'd be okay…" Jen began to ramble.

Naomi scurried over to her sister, "Whoah." She moved to the couch and grabbed her sister's hand, "It wasn't your fault. Kelly's been telling me it was no one's fault but his. It's okay, Jen." She held her sister's hand over her heart, "I'm okay."

Jen frowned, "But you're not. You made an entire presentation about your… your rape, just so I would listen."

Naomi released her sister's hand, "You'd have listened otherwise?"

Jen glared, "Of course! God! With mom half way around the world all the time and Dad doing God knows what we are the only family we have."

Naomi's eyes searched for a base, "And you'd have believed me?"

Jen's eyes grew large, "Of course!"

Naomi leaned back onto the couch, "Wow."

Jen turned to her sister with watery eyes, "What now?"

Naomi smiled and wiped her own eyes, "Motherhood has seriously made you emotional."

Jen smiled and playfully shoved her, "Shut up."  
-

Naomi smiled at Silver and Kelly, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

Silver was the first to move, "Of course, any time," and she hugged her.

Kelly was right behind her, "I'm always here if you need me," she hugged Naomi. She put her at arm's length and looked at her a moment, an internal debate, then finally, "I've been there. I can help."

Naomi smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "I know, thanks."  
-

"We talked to Cannon and he's pleading to aggravated assault," Ms. Lancaster, Naomi's lawyer, said.

Jen stood before Naomi could even comprehend, "What!"

Lancaster looked apologetic, "With the events from last year as well as no evidence of sexual assault, aggravated assault was the best we could do with the blood."

"What about a trial?" Jen countered.

"Do you know how many rape cases are voted 'Not Guilty?' Over 75%, trust me, this was best." With that Ms. Lancaster left the room.

Jen turned to her defeated sister, "Don't worry, this isn't over."  
-

When Cannon walked into his home he was roughly grabbed by a masked figure. Soon he was shoved against the wall. "If you ever, and I mean ever, touch Naomi Clark or any other girl again, I will kill you," the figure barked and flashed a knife from his pocket to help illuminate his point, "Got that?"

Cannon put his hands up in defense, "Yeah, yeah, I got it!"

The figure shoved Cannon one more time against the wall and slithered out of the apartment.  
-

Jen stood outside Cannon's apartment, a smug smile on her face. She wasn't out long when she spotted her good friend Jason step out of the complex, "How'd it go?" She asked with a smile.

Jason smiled, "Pretty well. I think I scared him enough for the night… I only hope the poor bastard can survive Eddy and Sam coming as well."

Jen gave a short bitter laugh, "That makes one of us."

Jason walked away and Jen's smile grew even wider as she watched Eddy climb through Cannon's bedroom window.  
-

A/N: I know violence isn't the answer, but I still think this sort of revenge would be pretty terrific, especially with Jen dealing the cards! And I hope you liked the bonding moment. Seriously, those two are so emotionally derranged and whatnot... I don't know, I thought it went well (plus, Jen just ahd a baby...). Anyway, review please… and 9021OMG, it's _your_ turn to update now!


End file.
